


Take my sorry, take my broken love

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [6]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, i guess?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Bob kann es nicht rational erklären, warum er sich auf Skinny einlässt - aber Skinny hat da so eine Ahnung, und an dummen Ideen mangelt es ihm grundsätzlich nicht. Daher sollte es Bob auch nicht weiter überraschen, wenn er sich nach einem Anruf auf dem Rücksitz seines Käfers wiederfindet.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Kudos: 14





	Take my sorry, take my broken love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: “Backseats aren’t nearly as comfortable as movies make them out to be.”

Er musste verrückt sein. Vollkommen verrückt, sich auf das Alles einzulassen. Nach dem Debakel auf dem Freeman-Gelände hatte er über zwei Monate lang nichts mehr von Skinny gehört. Es hieß, er hätte die Stadt verlassen. Aber dann war der Anruf gekommen, vollkommen unerwartet, und Bob hatte zögernd zugestimmt, als Skinny ihn um ein Treffen gebeten hatte.

Argwöhnisch hatte Bob sich auf den Weg gemacht. Sie hatten sich am dunklen Strand getroffen, nicht weit von Skinnys alter Wohnung in Little Rampart. Und zu Bobs Überraschung hatte Skinny sich entschuldigt. Nicht so sehr mit Worten, das war einfach nicht seine Art, aber die Art, wie er ihn angesehen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte... Bob wusste, es tat ihm leid, und es war offensichtlich, dass Skinny die Sache hatte gerade rücken wollen.

Allerdings nicht, weil er einen Freund haben wollte. Oder weil er Stan zurück wollte. Da hatte sich Bob mächtig geirrt.

Knapp fünf Wochen war es nun her, der Abend am Strand, das Bier, das sie geteilt hatten. Skinny hatte sich acht Tage darauf noch einmal gemeldet, und Bob war wieder losgefahren, dieses Mal zum Park. Am Kopfende des Basketballplatzes hatte Skinny gewartet, direkt neben dem Korb. Bob hatte sich gegen das kühle Metall gelehnt. Sie hatten sich unterhalten, und obwohl ihr erstes Treffen erstaunlich gut verlaufen war, hatte Anspannung in der Luft gelegen. Bis Skinny ihn ohne Vorwarnung geküsst hatte, gegen die Metallstange gedrückt, bis ihnen beiden die Luft weggeblieben war. Bis Bob seine Finger in Skinnys Haare gegraben hatte, obwohl er überhaupt nicht wusste, warum er sich überhaupt darauf einließ. Warum zum Teufel er den Kuss erwiderte, und vor allem nicht, warum es sich so verdammt gut anfühlte.

Seitdem hatte Bob aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Skinny sich meldete und ihn sehen wollte. Jedes Mal gab er nach, erzählte seinen Freunden oder seinen Eltern irgendeine Ausrede, warum er so spät noch mal weg musste. Und traf sich mit Skinny.

So wie heute.

Meistens redeten sie über alles und nichts, und Bob hatte sich seit der kurzen Zeit als Stan längst eingestanden, dass er sich tatsächlich gerne mit Skinny unterhielt. Ihre Sicht der Dinge mochte sich zwar gelegentlich widersprechen, aber er genoss Skinnys Schlagfertigkeit und den Sarkasmus, der Bobs eigenen Spott noch übertraf. Ein verbaler Schlagabtausch, der denen mit Peter und vor allem Justus kaum ähnelte. Und das nicht nur, weil Skinny grundsätzlich mit Schimpfwörtern um sich warf, was das Zeug hielt.

Insgeheim amüsierte Bob sich darüber, dass Skinny es schaffte, selbst dann noch weiterzufluchen, wenn er ihn küsste. Oder ihn wie jetzt in den Rücksitz seines Käfers presste, die Hände in Bobs Hemd gekrallt, und sich zwischen Küssen zurücklehnte, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Au! Fuck!“ Skinny verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Verdammte Scheiße, wieso zur Hölle...“

Bob musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht über Skinnys Tirade zu grinsen, aber Skinny bemerkte es trotz der Dunkelheit. Es sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wie Skinny sich über ihm krümmte, weil er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, auf Bobs Schoß sitzen zu müssen. Erst bei diesem vierten Zusammenstoß mit dem Dach des Käfers schien er endlich einzusehen, dass die Idee vielleicht nicht die beste war.

„Wir tauschen“, knurrte er und versuchte, sie so zu manövrieren, dass er Bob stattdessen auf seinem eigenen Schoß ziehen konnte. Allerdings merkte er schnell, dass das einfacher gesagt als getan war. Bob ließ sich in dem engen Rückraum herumschieben, plötzlich darauf bedacht, nicht über Skinnys Ungeschicktheit zu lachen. Denn der fand sich plötzlich halb zwischen dem Rücksitz und der Rückenlehne des Vordersitzes eingeklemmt und hieb mit den Faust auf den Boden. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte Bob einen Kommentar herunterschlucken, den Skinny sicher nicht wertschätzen würde. So begnügte er sich damit, ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Grinsen im Gesicht zuzusehen. Im Zwielicht des Vollmonds beobachtete er, wie Skinny versuchte, sich hochzustemmen und auf den Rücksitz neben ihn zu zwängen.

„So eine Scheiße! Warum zum Teufel hast du so ein beschissen winziges Auto?!“

„Du wolltest doch, dass ich dich aus Thousand Oaks abhole“, erwiderte Bob belustigt. Dass Skinny das Ganze auf Bobs Auto schob, war ja klar. „Wenn’s dir nicht passt, musst du halt besser planen.“

Mit einem weiteren Fluch schaffte Skinny es endlich, sich einigermaßen bequem in den Rücksitz zu quetschen. „Und ich dachte, du magst meine spontane Seite“, brummte er und stieß ein frustriertes Schnaufen aus.

„Es gibt allerdings durchaus Orte, an die wir fahren könnten, die nicht die Rückbank eines Käfers erfordern. Aber der Herr muss ja darauf bestehen, dass wir auf halber Strecke mitten im Nirgendwo anhalten.“

„An anderen Orten ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit aber auch höher, dass man uns mit meiner Hand in deiner Hose erwischt.“ Skinny grinste, hakte einen Finger in Bobs Gürtelschlaufe und zog daran. „Aber wenn du lieber hier direkt auf den Klippen rummachen willst, können wir gerne aussteigen.“

Bob rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist unmöglich. Und du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. So weit ist es echt nicht mehr bis zu deiner Wohnung.“

„Jetzt hör schon auf zu labern und komm endlich her.“ Erneut zog Skinny, und dieses Mal folgte Bob der Aufforderung und schwang ein Bein über Skinnys Oberschenkel – weitaus behutsamer, als Skinny es getan hatte, denn Bob kannte die Tücken seines Autos und hatte keine Lust, sich das Knie anzuschlagen.

Anscheinend hatte Skinny allerdings noch nichts gelernt. Seine Hände legten sich auf Bobs Hüfte, er zog ihn mit sich, während er sich soweit es ging auf der Rückbank ausstreckte, ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere im Fußraum abgestellt – und sich prompt wieder den Kopf anstieß, diesmal am Fenster.

„Verfickte –“

Bob beugte sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn, sodass Skinny den Rest seiner Verwünschung herunterschluckte. Einen Moment darauf spürte er Skinnys Hände auf seinem Hintern, und Skinny zog ihn so fest er konnte an sich, während er weiter über die Polster rutschte.

Doch schon einen Moment später unterbrach er den Kuss erneut. Mit einem Knurren drückte er Bob von sich und wand sich auf dem Sitz. „So ein Dreck!“

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“

„Die verdammten Gurtschlösser... Scheißdinger drücken sich voll in meine Wirbelsäule!“

Bob konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, er lachte. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er den erbosten Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht sehen, aber er hatte wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Wenn Skinny meinte, er müsste mit seinen 1,94m wirklich auf dem Rücksitz eines Käfers herumklettern und ausgerechnet dort mit Bob rummachen, musste er mit den Konsequenzen leben. Da hatte Bob es eindeutig besser; bei seiner Größe konnte er es sich einigermaßen auf der Rückbank bequem machen, und er kannte jeden Quadratzentimeter seinen Autos.

„Halt die Klappe! Rücksitze sind einfach nicht ansatzweise so bequem, wie es immer in Filmen aussieht.“

„Du bist derjenige, der es nicht abwarten konnte, bis wir bei dir sind.“

Skinny warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sein Kopf hatte für heute weitaus genug Bekanntschaft mit den Ecken und Kanten des Käfers gemacht. „Gleich schmeiß ich dich raus und du kannst nach Hause laufen.”

„Das ist mein Auto“, meinte Bob trocken, „ und du kannst ja nicht mal mit Gangschaltung fahren.“

„Ich krieg gerade große Lust, dafür zu sorgen, dass du ruhig bist. Ein Knebel würde dir bestimmt super stehen.“

„Dann hättest du allerdings wirklich so einiges zu erklären, wenn uns jemand hier erwischt und die Polizei ruft. Wir sind nämlich direkt oberhalb des Naturschutzgebiets, da ist parken strengstens verboten.“

Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Für jemanden, der so klein ist, hast du echt ‘ne verdammt große Klappe. Aber weißt du was? Das Gesicht von eurem Inspektor wär’s mir sogar wert.“

Auch Bob konnte nicht mehr ernst bleiben und er lachte erneut. Die Vorstellung, dass Cotta ihn hier mit Skinny erwischte, war zu komisch – aber die Vorstellung, dass Cotta ihn so mit Skinny erwischte und er erklären musste, dass es ihm gefiel, was Skinny alles mit ihm anstellte, sollte nicht annähernd so aufregend sein.

Scheinbar hatte Skinny Bobs Gedanken an seinem Gesicht abgelesen. „Gib’s zu, du stehst drauf, dass jemand rausfinden könnte, wozu du dich hinreißen lässt. Die ganzen fragwürdigen Treffen, der Skandal...“

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Bob den Kopf. „Skandal? Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein bisschen?“

„Naja, immerhin trifft sich Mr Recht-und-Ordnung mit dem stadtbekannten Unruhestifter/Kleinkriminellen. Was deine Freunde wohl sagen, wenn sie rausfinden, dass du dich immer wieder aus dem Staub machst, um dich weiterhin ständig mit mir zu treffen?“ Skinnys Hand schloss sich um sein Kinn und er fuhr mit dem Daumen über Bobs Unterlippe, bevor er ihn küsste.

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich weiter mit dir treffe?“, murmelte Bob gegen Skinnys Lippen. So schnell gab er sicher nicht nach.

„Als ob du dem Ganzen hier widerstehen könntest. Dir gefällt der Nervenkitzel. Ist zwar ‘ne andere Art als bei euren Detektivspielchen, aber wahrscheinlich fährst du gerade deswegen drauf ab.“

Bob biss sich auf die Lippe. Auch wenn Justus immer meinte, Skinny habe nichts als heiße Luft im Hirn, konnte er Bob verdammt gut lesen. Es war egal, was er entgegnen würde; Skinny wusste, dass er recht hatte. Daher zuckte er schließlich nur mit den Schultern. „Dir gefällt’s doch auch. Und zwar so gut, dass du keine zehn Minuten mehr warten konntest, bis wir in Little Rampart sind.“

Skinnys Grinsen war mehr als genug Bestätigung, denn Bob lag ebenso richtig. „Das nächste Mal nehmen wir trotzdem mein Auto, da ist wenigstens ein bisschen mehr Platz hintendrin. Oder wir klauen das Auto von deinem Sherlock. In ‘nem verdammten Käfer, so ‘ne beschissene Idee...“

Bob lachte. „Das war deine ‚beschissene Idee‘, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf.“

„Darfst du nicht.“

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an Kaj für die perfekt getimte ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/616570651715731456 - basierend auf dieser Prompt-Liste: https://butthecookiestm.tumblr.com/post/187810087558/100-prompts-list-so-this-is-the-prompts-list-if -yay Skinny/Bob! ♥  
> Der Titel ist aus Broken Love von Imminence (und ja, es klingt mehr nach Lovestory als es ist aber hey, wir reden hier von Skinny)


End file.
